How could this happen to me?
by Glass Akatsuki
Summary: If I were to tell you about myself and the story of my life so far; it would be no be no different from any other typical teenage girls life, well that's what my life was like until my entire world got turned upside down. rated M for future preferences...


**your reading my first ever fanfiction so go easy on me, i couldn't go through editing it because i'm just about to go to the airport so i need to get this up now. if there are no reviews by the time i get back i don't think i'll keep writing. anyway hope you like the start of my new story.**

* * *

><p>If I were to tell you about myself and the story of my life so far; it would be no be no different from any other typical teenage girls life, well that's what my life was like until my entire world got turned upside down. In order to understand let me being at the start before it all happened.<p>

Sitting in college watching and waiting for the clock to strike three to end the last lesson of the year. Sitting beside me was my two best friends, Lilly and jess allow me to introduce you to them, Lilly black shoulder length hair with blue eyes, she was the stupid funny one of our group, while jess was the girly one of, having blonde hair that ran half way down her back, and with a mix of green and blue eyes; me on the other hand well I had brown hair that flowed down to my shoulder blades with hazel eyes and my name was Ebony, I was the serious one, the one that had the obsession with butterfly knives, and well all types of knives for that matter, that's why nobody ever tried to pick on me though from when I was nine up until the age I am now at seventeen, Jess and Lilly being the same.

"Come one more minute," Lilly said jumping in her seat, waiting to make a dash for the door.

The teacher gave Lilly a stern look, "the class is finished when I say it is finished, and seeing as though you haven't bothered to do anything this entire lesson, I'm going to be holding you back for an extra ten minutes , is that clear."

Lilly's face dropped in horror, while Jess failed to hold back her laughter, which made me laugh along with her, until the teacher Mrs Nevil or as we call her Nevil the Devil slammed her hand on my desk, "If you think that is so funny you can stay as well."

"But if we stay we'll miss our bus," Jess complained.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you laughed," she sniggered at Jess.

**Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! **There goes the bell and what should have been freedom, every one walked through the door and exited the class except for us. As the last student exited the room Nevil began to speak, "You will remain in silence for ten minutes if I hear anything I will start the clock again!" she hissed.

**Nine minutes later:**

The is taking forever, I looked over a Lilly who was making a funny face; then I found out why as she let out a sneeze, "Start over!" the bitch if a teacher yelled out.

I stood up and kicked my chair backwards, "You're not keeping me here any longer you stupid old hag, I've had just about had enough of you, and you're not stopping me from leaving this room. Come on guys let's get out of this hole."

Nevil looked shocked to say the least as did Jess and Lilly, but they would expect that from me. As I walked towards the door the other two got up and followed, "You've got hell to pay next year you little brat!" I just ignored her and left the class room.

"Thank you Ebony! I'm free at last!" Lilly shouted out jumping up and down in the air.

"You're going to get it next year though," jess looked at me worried.

"What's she going to do? She'll probably go senile and forget everything," I knelt down at my locker and retrieved my hand bag from it.

"Why did you even bring that it's the last day what's in there that you need?" Jess asked looking confused.

"One of my butterfly knives broke a while back, and it was getting fixed in a shop so I picked it up this morning."

Lilly sighed and looked at me, "you really love them knives don't you?" I just smiled at her.

"Hey Ebony can we please go to your house it's the closest to walk, pretty please," Jess did her little puppy dog eyes on me, which made it impossible to say no, so I nodded. "Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you she leapt and me with a flying hug, as did Lilly.

"Ok guys, I can hardly breathe please stop." They released their tight grip on me.

Lilly was about to speak but a scream and a cry of help changed that, "that came from the oval," I Lilly sounded. Now we may not be good at most things but when it came to running we were the best.

As we came in sight of the oval there was a group of people making a circle around something, meaning one thing a fight, and a scream for help usually means that's is a unprovoked attack. And if there is one thing I hate it's bullies. "What are you going to do?" Jess asked, knowing the answer.

"You should both know, you should both know I can handle myself if worse comes to worst. As does everyone else after what happened at the start of the year," I smiled at them as they remembered.

**3****rd**** person flash back:**

The biggest strongest boy in school, Chad, chose a new target for his bullying; that person was the Innocent girl known as Ebony Rose, after weeks of torment Ebony finally snapped after Chad pushed Ebony down a flight of stairs, all Chad's friends cheered and on recorded on his phone as he lifted Ebony to her feet by her hair.

What then happened nobody expected, her foot connected hard where no boy likes to get hit, Chad fell to his knees, a fist then smashed into his face breaking his nose, as he fell backwards onto the floor, she stomped down twice on his stomach, then lifted his torso of the ground and repeatedly cracked his face into the metal railing of the staircase. She flipped the nearly unconscious onto his stomach, she put his hands on his back so his elbows were at his waist, and she ripped the arms upward towards his head which tore them out of their sockets. The video was then put on YouTube for the world to see.

**End flash back:**

As I closed in on the group surrounding the fight, some spectators turned their heads and saw me coming, which made them leave hastily, I laughed as they all fled the scene except for the bully and victim. "Leave him alone!"

"Fuck off," he didn't lift his head up to see who I am and hit the much younger boy on the ground.

Not looking at me was a big mistake the bottom of my foot slammed into the side of his face, I head laughing coming from behind me Lilly and Jess were there, "You're so evil, but he deserved it," jess said. "Now come one, lets go." The young boy got up and sprinted away, not even saying thank you. The bully just lay face down on the ground.

**1 hour later:**

"I never want to miss the buss again," Lilly said after just arriving at my house and flopping down on my bed, "Hey you got the latest episodes of Naruto don't you?"

"Yeah you want to watch them?"

"I'm only watching if Itachi is in it," Jess said, she is obsessed with him, While me I like Deidara the most; Lilly loved every character on the show.

We walked into the lounge room were the 95 inch TV that we won I a competition sat, while the show started I inspected my butterfly knife making sure it was fixed. Jess let out a light high pitched scream, I looked over in shock and something was dragging her towards the TV, "What's happening? Help me!"

Lilly grabbed her left arm and I grabbed her right, a blinding white light shot out from the TV; my legs were swiped out from under my feet by something as Lilly and I starting getting dragged towards the TV as well. Screaming of Jess and Lilly filled the air and was the last thing I heard in a while after everything went black.

"Argh," I groaned, cracking my eyes open seeing two hazy figure.

"This one's waking,"

"Why can't we just kill them and be done with it,"

The two figures talked to each other, "Li… Lilly, Jess?" I moaned.

"Must be the names of the other two," as I gained my sight I saw a big blue fish man standing right in front of me.

I laughed to myself, "This isn't happening, I'm just dreaming; this isn't possible."

"What? You're not dreaming." The fish man known as Kisame said.

**Change Character to Kisame:**

I looked down at the girl that had just woken, "If I'm not dreaming then, why are you here?" What did she mean by that?

"You hear that Itachi? I think she's a bit wrong I the head," she had a look in her eye as though she knew who I was, but how?

**Change characters to Ebony:**

Am I really here? I questioned myself, then remembering what had happened being sucked into the TV. "What do you want with me Kisame?"

The fish jumped back, when hearing his name; "How do you know my name?"

"I just do as I know your partners name, Itachi Uchiha," Itachi suddenly appeared in front of me grabbing my neck.

"How do you know my name?" he growled at me.

"Why should I tell you?"

"If you don't you will never find out how many people know about you and what you did on that night," An evil look found a way onto his face as I mentioned it.

"We will take you to our leader and see if you spill it to him then," the Sharingan awoke and I started feeling dizzy before blacking out.

**Switch character to Itachi:**

How does this girl know? How did she find out about that night, "We are not that far from HQ we must hurry, I need to find out how much she really knows of me."

"Agreed you can carry her, I'll take the other two," Kisame said lifting up jess and Lilly putting them on his shoulders.

**2 hours later:**

Here we are, I thought to myself as we entered the base, and we walked directly to Pein's office; knocking on the door. "Come in."

I opened the door greeted by Pein, "Who are these girls? And why have you brought them to me?" he asked looking uninterested.

"The one I'm holding knows me, knows who I am and what I did, I don't know how but I thought you would like to find out." I explained to him.

"Take that one to the interrogation room, put the other two in a cell," we did as he asked I walked to the room and sat her in one of the chairs, locking the door as I left the room.

**Switch character to Ebony:**

Once again I cracked open my eyes; I was seated in a small dark room by myself. I got up from the chair and looked around the room, nothing but a door that was locked so I just constantly kicked not doing anything to the door, "Help!" I screamed out.

"Why is this happening to me," I covered my face with my left hand and stuck my right hand in, my pocket, but something was in there I pulled it out seeing that it was my butterfly knife. I started flicking it around my hand and doing tricked with it, then feeling as though someone was watching me.

"You certainly are good with that knife young lady," a dark voice said from behind me, which made me jump and I lost concentration with the knife as it blade came down and cut open the palm of my right hand.

"Argh! Fuck," I said in pain clenching my right hand with my left. "Who are you?"

"Me? I am Pein leader of the Akatsuki, or do you know that already?" his dark voice sounded.

"In fact yes I did Nagato." Out of nowhere I was slammed against a wall.

"How do you know? Speak!"

"First tell me where Jess and Lilly are," I demanded.

"Your friends are fine, how much do they know?"

"They know nothing, and if you even think of hurting them you are a dead man," I threatened knowing that I was no match for him.

His eyes widened, but not in spite but in understanding, "You want to protect you friends from everything don't you?"

I paused for a second "… Yes… I'm not from this world and back home; this world is a manga series, meaning I know you all and most things about you; past and present."

Pein looked really taken back by what I had just presented him with, "I see, you know our future to don't you?" I didn't say anything but he knew the truth, "I will not ask you about anything, seeing as it may a massive effect on it. The others with be informed."

"What are you going to be doing with us?"

"You will be staying with us, you will be trained by us and you will work with us, is that understood?"

"Train?" I asked confused. "How can we train without chakra? It just wouldn't work."

"You don't know do you? You've had chakra pulsing off you, and enough to match up with most other members."

I stood there dumb founded, "u… b… what about Jess and Lilly?"

"They do, now allow me to take you to them,"

**A couple minutes later:**

As I was walking down the corridor following Pein, we passed Deidara and our eyes locked onto each other's and a smile grew on his face, making me smile as well, "that was Deidara if you didn't already know, everyone in the base is being told about you being our new recruits. And before we go to your friends we need to stop at the medical bay and fix up your hand."

"Hmm, forgot about that," I looked at the big gash on my hand. "Aw crap I left my knife on the flo…" I stopped talking as Pein held out my butterfly knife to me, "um thanks."

"You're welcome; may I ask what it is used for?"

"I'm not sure, I just love them. Back home I have 3 more and probably 30 more different knives as well, I've a small obsession," I laughed.

**Ten minutes later:**

"Thanks for patching up my hand, feels a lot better."

We stopped in front of a cell with, both Jess and Lilly sitting down in talking to each other.

**Switch Character to Lilly:**

I was sitting in the damp cell talking to Jess when I heard foot step out the other side of the bars, I looked over seeing Ebony standing there, with Pein behind her. I squealed in delight and jumped up and ran over to the bars, "you're ok!" I wrapped my arms around her through the bars as she did.

I let go and jess took over hugging Ebony, "What's going on? Please tell me," she said.

After the hugging was over Pein explained to us about what would be happening, which frankly left me gob smacked also having the same effect on Jess, "I will be showing you to your rooms were you can get some rest and prepare for tomorrow," he continued to say.

The first room we stopped at belonged to Jess, she seem to be just way to quiet no being herself, I better go talk to her later. Next room we stopped at was mine I said my goodbyes to Ebony and entered my room.

**Switch character to Ebony; **

As after Lilly went into her room we stopped at mine, "This is your room sleep well and be ready in the morning."

"Thankyou I will, just so I know who's it that room there?" I pointed to the next room up.

"That room belongs to Deidara, and from what I saw he has taken an interest in you, I might warn you that you rooms are connected by a door but you can keep it locked at all times if you wish," he finished speaking and left me alone, I opened the door and was greeted by a massive double bed, I looked around the rest of the room finding the bathroom to be rather large, having a spar in it.

"I see you like your new room un, why don't you take a seat next to me and we talk yeah?" I looked at my bed and sae the blonde haired bomber sitting on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was a good start. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW!<strong>

**now i must go and catch my flight to Adelaide.**


End file.
